Nightfall
by RBJ12
Summary: This story is set 1 year after the battle with Fenrir. There is a new enemy to deal with, though much harder to catch. Will our heroes be able to handle the new tactics? Please Read and Review. Rated M just in case for later chapters.
1. Needing to Dialogue

Thank your for taking the time to read this. Any reviews would be helpful as I always have room to improve.  
I do not own Pretear nor do I own the characters...TT  
Enjoy the story

Nightfall  
Chapter One

Himeno woke up to the rain pounding on her windows and her heart pounding in her chest. She had just had a vivid nightmare about her mother and the Leafe Knights death. Tears came to Himeno's eyes. They had just fought the new Princess who was more powerful than Takako was. Himeno knew that if this kept up any longer she wouldn't be able to stand and fight. She was exhausted from feeling like she needed to protect everyone and having nightmares continuously of her Knights dying because she couldn't save them wasn't helping. Of course Himeno didn't admit this to even Sasame. She didn't want them to worry about her. Himeno sat up and brought her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around her legs and just continued to cry.

Hayate and Sasame sat up on the rooftop of Himeno's home and listened. Hayate wanted to go down and comfort her but he didn't want what happened with Takako to happen again. However Himeno, he thought, was different. She was stronger or at least tried to be for everyone. Hayate flew down to Himeno's balcony and knocked on the window of the door, leaving Sasame up on the rooftop. He heard some shuffling and then the door was opened with Himeno standing there looking up at him in surprise.

"Hey, Tulip-head. Are you going to let me in or not? It's cold out here." Hayate asked with a smile.

Himeno scowled at Hayate for a moment then moved to let him in to her bedroom. "What do you need?" Himeno asked.

"Nothing, just checking up on you and to see how you're doing." Hayate replied stepping into the room.

"Oh. Everything is alright." Himeno said with a slight blush that Hayate couldn't see. 'Thank goodness it's dark.' Himeno thought to herself.

"Then why are you awake? You should get some sleep so you're not a complete wreck tomorrow." Hayate replied slightly tilting his head. He knew something was up and he wanted Himeno to be able to be open about it with him. To trust him. They were a team for a reason.

"I just woke up. I think I had a bad dream but it's alright. I'm a big girl. I think I can handle a few nightmares on my own, thank you very much. Now if you can go so I can go back to sleep that would be wonderful, Hayate." Himeno replied.

Hayate gave a half grin and left the room as Himeno requested. 'She'll be alright.' thought Hayate as he flew back up to Sasame. "She's okay, Sasame."  
Sasame furrowed his brow in thought. "Something about this bothers me. She isn't being open with any of us. She's holding back on something." Sasame replied.

"Of course." Hayate said.

"Why would you say that?" Sasame asked.

"Because she wouldn't be Himeno if she didn't try to protect us from whatever is going in that head of hers." Hayate replied.

Sasame chuckled at that statement. "Let's get out of the rain before we catch a cold." At that the Knights flew off to a house the Awayuki family had bought them so they could have a place here on Earth to stay when they weren't in Lefeania. Once they reached their destination they each went to bed so they could try and get some rest. Sasame went to his room and just laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking of Himeno. She was strong. She was probably stronger than Takako as a Pretear. She was very powerful. But it troubled him that she wasn't confiding in him what was bothering her. Eventually sleep found Sasame and Hayate both.

However Himeno wasn't so fortunate. She ended up staying awake all night. She kept thinking about Hayate and Sasame both. Himeno knew that if she wanted to talk to someone, Sasame would listen and not judge her. She just didn't want to worry him with what she had on her mind; that she was afraid that they would all die because of her. If she wasn't careful and didn't stay focus whoever she is preted with would get hurt. Himeno didn't want to see that. She didn't want to be the cause of that. That was what was on her mind because of the stupid nightmares that she had every night. The rain finally stopped pounding at her window. "I need to talk to someone." Himeno said aloud to herself. "I need to." Again, fresh tears came to her eyes and flowed down her face. "But I can't."


	2. The Dreams

Chapter Two

Even before the sun rose there was movement in the Awayuki residence. Servants were preparing for the morning and already doing some cleaning. A servant was sent to each of the rooms to make sure Natsue and Kaoru were awake and that their daughters were ready for the morning. When the servant came to Himeno's room she saw that Himeno was already gone.

"Ma'am, Miss Himeno has already left for the morning." the servant said.

"Really?" Kaoru asked. "It's Saturday. She doesn't need to be up this early. I wonder what's going on."

"No matter, when she arrives please inform me at once." Natsue replied.

"Yes ma'am." the servant said and walked away.

"I wonder where Himeno went." Kaoru thought aloud.

Sasame woke up to a bunch of commotion going on downstairs. He had already gone to work and had come back and decided to take a nap for a couple of hours. 'I wonder what's going on.' Sasame thought as he got up and put on his robe over his pajamas. He left his room and went downstairs to check it out. Once he arrived Sasame noticed that Mawata was there talking adamantly with Kei, Goh and Hayate. The younger ones were agitated too.

"What's going on here?" Sasame asked slightly annoyed at the disturbance.

"Himeno has gone missing." wailed Shin and Hajime.

"What?" Sasame asked, astonished.

"We can't find Himeno anywhere. She left the house early this morning without a note or anything. We all figured she would turn up at some point but she hasn't yet. We're really worried about her." Mawata replied.

Sasame looked at the time and it was three in the afternoon. "Have you called around asking if anyone has seen her?" Sasame asked trying to figure out what they had done as far as searching for Himeno.

"Yes we have done that and more but still no sign. I came here to see if she was here but she obviously isn't. It's like she has disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Do you know where she might go…wait. I think I have an idea. Everyone split up and we'll go looking for her ourselves." Sasame said heading back to his room to get dressed. There was one spot he thought Himeno might go and he wanted to check it out himself. He came back downstairs to see that everyone was arguing over who would go with who. Goh and Kei were trying to calm everything down but it wasn't working. "Everyone stop!" Sasame yelled. When he got everyone's attention he continued. "We need to find Himeno. She wouldn't want you arguing, would she? We need to work together. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin, you work together and go into town and look. The rest of you, you know what to do." Sasame said as he grabbed his jacket and left.

"What about me?" Mawata asked, following behind Sasame.  
Sasame turned around and looked at Mawata. "You probably should go home. It would be safer for you to be there." Sasame said.

Mawata frowned but nodded and headed back home. Sasame went to the one place he thought Himeno might go. The church where it all started. Where Hayate and Sasame had told Himeno the truth about Takako and why she was a Princess of Disaster. He was almost sure that she went there. When Sasame arrived he didn't immediately notice Himeno. She was sitting near the front but in the shadows as to try and hide.

"Himeno, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Sasame asked.

Himeno startled that anyone had found her here, stood up quickly and turned to face Sasame. "I just came here to get some peace, I think."

Sasame walked up to Himeno and looked down at her. "What's wrong? I know something is weighing on your mind. Why aren't you talking about it?"

"Because I don't want to worry anyone."

All of a sudden there was a crash outside and Himeno doubled over in pain. "Demon larva." Himeno whispered. Sasame helped Himeno and they ran outside to see a mature demon larva outside the church. Sasame held out his hand as an indication of preting. Himeno immediately took his hand and they preted. Right after that the rest of the Knights arrived and Shin put up a containment field. The demon larva started attacking the knights. They all started to throw everything they had at it. Himeno and Sasame flew around looking for the core which Himeno found and used a sonic arrow and destroyed the demon larva. Shin took down the containment field and the three younger ones ran to Himeno as soon as she was unpreted with Sasame.

"Where have you been, Himeno? We've been looking all over for you!" Mannen yelled. Shin and Hajime started crying and hugging Himeno's legs.

Himeno looked down at the kids and kneeled down to hug them. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I just needed time to think about a few things." Himeno said. Then the kids told how the Awayuki family had put missing reports on TV and posters all over the city. "What! I can't go out without telling someone for a few hours without them thinking I ran away?" Himeno then started running for home.

"Where are you going, Himeno?" Goh yelled after her but it was too late. She was already out of ear shot.  
Sasame and Hayate smiled to themselves. The group then went home to rest up. Sasame and Hayate walked behind Goh and the kids. Kei walked with the duo more because he didn't want to have to put up with the annoyances of Mannen and Hajime. "So you found her here. What was she doing?" Kei asked.

"I'm not really sure. I didn't get much out of her because the demon larva arrived shortly after I found her." Sasame replied.

"She's hiding something. That's not a good sign." Kei said more to himself though Hayate and Sasame both heard him.

"Maybe we should check up on her and find out what's bugging her so much." Goh replied from in front.

"That approach isn't going to work. I've already tried that and Hayate has tried that too." Sasame said. "We'll just have to figure out another way."

"Do you think transport demons are after her again?" Mannen asked.

"No. We made sure she wasn't being bothered by them. I believe the Princess of Malice is doing this herself, without any help, as to not be traced back to her. However we don't have that confirmed because Himeno doesn't want to talk to any of us." Kei replied.

"Then how do we get her to talk?" Mannen asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Mannen." Kei said, starting to get annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Ohhhh." Mannen, Hajime and Shin said in chorus.

Kei and Goh just rolled their eyes at the three younger ones. "Let's get home so we can all go to bed at some point and get some rest before tomorrow." Hayate said more to the younger three.

"What?! We want to know what's going on too. We want to be a part of helping Himeno." Mannen wailed the other two about to jump in too.

"The best thing you can do for Himeno right now is to get some rest and to be there for her." Sasame replied before Goh or Kei said anything to make it worse.

Mannen, Hajime and Shin stopped and thought about it for a moment before they accepted. They turned back around and started to run ahead of the adults so they could get home. Sasame just shook his head at their innocence. "One of these days they will learn." Kei said, butting in on Sasame thoughts.

"Let's hope not too soon." Sasame replied.

Soon they arrived home and went and finished their daily routines before having a delicious dinner that Takako provided. Then they went to bed without another concern.

Himeno had arrived home to everyone yelling at her, wondering where she had been.

"Mom, dad…I had just gone out for a walk. That's all. You don't need to be so concerned. I'm sorry if I worried you though." Himeno replied to all the questions and comments directed at her. "If it's alright with you I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Then she headed upstairs to her room. That completely baffled her family especially her father. She hadn't yelled back at them or anything and on top of that she was voluntarily going to bed without dinner. "Something is wrong with my daughter." Kaoru stated. Natsue, Mawata and Mayune looked at him like he was nuts. "Whatever do you mean, dear?" Natsue asked.

"She didn't argue and she's going to bed without dinner." Kaoru replied staring upstairs after his daughter.

Mayune shrugged her shoulders and walked off. She didn't really care all that much about Himeno. She was surprised that Mawata and Himeno got along so well. The dinner bell was rung then and Kaoru, Mawata and Natsue followed after Mayune.

Meanwhile upstairs

Himeno got ready for bed and laid down on top of her blankets. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to sleep. 'Maybe if I keep myself busy I can stay awake all night.' Himeno gave it some more thought and decided against it. 'But I really don't want to go through the dreams I've been having lately again. At least…not alone. Maybe…I can go over and see if any of the Knights are awake. Maybe I can talk to one of them about this. Wait…bad idea. I don't know…I could talk to Takako. She would listen and I wouldn't necessarily be worrying her.' Himeno thought to herself. Himeno looked at the time. It was eight, not too late at night. She decided to get up and get dressed again. Himeno went downstairs and asked a servant to let her parents she was going over to see Sasame and the others. Then she left. It didn't take too long in getting there. The Leafe Knights chose this location specifically because it was close to Himeno's home. As Himeno walked up to the house she noticed that the lights were out. It looked like everyone had gone to bed early tonight. 'I don't blame them. I would be in bed too if I could sleep without the constant nightmares.' Himeno shuttered at the memory that surfaced up from the night before. Himeno decided to sit on the patio for a moment and just watched the breeze sway the trees that were out in front of the house. Soon sleep also found Himeno and then the dreams came.

_Himeno looked around her at the pitch black that seemed to try and suffocate her. 'Where am I? I thought I was on the front patio to the Leafe Knights home.' Himeno struggled to breathe. 'Why can't I breathe? What's going on?' Himeno tried to scream but nothing came out. A horrible smell came to her nose. She couldn't place what it was but it was one of the worse things she had ever smelled before. Then all of a sudden a burst of light came in. Himeno squinted while her sight focused. When she could finally see she noticed that there were bodies lying all over the ground. She tried to see who they were but she couldn't see their faces. Then she recognized the clothing they wore. The Leafe Knights! 'NO!' Himeno tried to scream. Finally whatever had hold of her let and she could at last breathe normally. When she went towards one of the bodies she looked down at her hands because she felt like, one that she was carrying something and two that there was a sticky substance on her hands. When she looked down she noticed that she held a sword and that there was blood all over her hands and clothing. Himeno then realized that the smell was because of all the blood. "You killed them." a voice said behind her. "You killed all of them. How could you?" the voice continue to say. "I couldn't have. NO!" Himeno screamed. _

All of a sudden she was shaken awake by some outside force. "Himeno, what are you doing out here and are you okay?" several voices asked almost at once. A face that was right in front of her focused and she saw that Sasame was there. Himeno also noticed that Takako, Hayate, and Goh were present. Himeno sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She had forgotten that she was still outside. "I'm cold…" Himeno started to say. Sasame immediately put his arms around her and picked her up and brought her inside the house and laid her down on the couch. "Takako, can you call the Awayuki residence and let them know that Himeno will be staying here tonight?" Takako quickly did as she was asked. "Well if it's okay with everyone I'm going back to bed." Goh said and went back upstairs to bed. Takako came back into the room and sat down beside Himeno. Himeno didn't realize but she was glowing beet red from the embarrassment of being found out there like that.

"Again I ask the question, what were you doing out there?" Sasame asked a bit more sternly. Hayate came back with some blankets to wrap Himeno in to make sure she didn't catch a cold or something.

"I…I don't know." Himeno finally replied, feeling defeated. She kept her eyes looking at either the blanket or the floor, both of which held her interest far more than looking into the eyes of Sasame or Hayate.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Hayate decided to ask.

"No. I think I'm going to go home now." Himeno said about to get up.

"If you don't remember I just called your home to say that you're staying the night here. You're not going anywhere until we get some answers." Takako replied sternly. Himeno looked up at Takako in surprise. "Boys, why don't you let me handle this one?" Takako said.

"No. I don't want to talk right now." Himeno said, chickening out from earlier.

"You came here on your own. There is something you wanted. Now what is it?" Hayate stepped in, getting frustrated at the game that was being played.

"I changed my mind." was all Himeno said.

"Well, un-change your mind." Hayate said.

"Guys, I'm serious. Let me handle this one. Go back upstairs and go to bed. I should be up there soon, Hayate." Takako said.

Himeno blushed at that statement. She knew that Takako and Hayate had gotten together recently. Hayate admitted that he did have feelings for her now. At least for Himeno it was a bit awkward to be with both Hayate and Takako, not because they did any kissing in front of her but just because it was. Hayate and Sasame, at least looked like, headed upstairs.

"So do you want any tea? I think we have some peppermint or vanilla." Takako asked.

"Sure. I'll take some peppermint." Himeno replied following Takako into the kitchen.

"So…what were you doing out on the patio? You know that the door is always open if you need to come here." Takako said.

"I came down here and noticed that all the lights were out and assumed that everyone was asleep. I just decided to sit down for a bit and accidently fell asleep." Himeno replied.

"Ah…I see. So were you having a nightmare?" Takako asked as she handed Himeno her tea and sat down at the table.  
"…no I wasn't." Himeno lied. She really didn't want to talk about it and felt horrible lying to Takako but she was holding her ground in not talking.

Takako smiled a knowing smile. "You can't really fool me, Himeno. I would like it if you confided in me. I know you don't want to worry anyone but if you keep going on like this everyone is going to be worried. They are already worried about you. You need to talk to someone. I promise that I won't freak out. Too much." With that last statement Takako chuckled to herself.

Himeno looked at Takako while taking a sip of her tea. "I have been having nightmares for months on end. They haven't stopped. Now it's affecting my sleep. I really didn't mean to fall asleep on your doorstep but that is the first time in a couple of days that I have been able to fall asleep." Himeno replied finally.

The two men that were supposed to be upstairs in bed both looked at each other and came downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hayate started.

Himeno looked at Hayate and then to Sasame. Before she even tried to answer Takako cut in. "I told you two to go to bed for a reason. This is a girl talk. Just between me and Himeno."

As Takako said that, Himeno got up and left the room. "I'm going upstairs."

"Himeno, you can take the guest bedroom." Takako replied. "I'll be up in a minute to make sure you have everything you need." Then Takako turned to face Hayate and Sasame. "I was just about to get somewhere with her. She had just opened up with what had been going on and I was this close to getting some more answers out of her." Takako said as she held her fingers up about and inch apart to show how close she had come. "There was a reason she didn't want to tell you. She knew she would have you all worried about her and she's trying to be strong for all of you. Then you guys have to go and ruin it for her." Takako said turning to go upstairs to talk to Himeno a bit more. "I hope you guys are happy with yourselves." Takako said as her last statement for the night.

Hayate and Sasame looked at each other for a moment and then went upstairs. Hayate went to bed and waited for Takako to come to bed too. When she came in she immediately started talking. "I'm letting you know you are in big trouble mister. You are getting nothing from me until I say so." Takako got in bed and turned her back to Hayate.

Hayate smiled and came up against Takako's back and started massaging her shoulders. "You did a really good job with Himeno tonight." Hayate said. When Takako turned around Hayate knew he had won the battle.

"I tried." Takako sighed. "She keeps too much to herself. It's dangerous. I'm surprised though that she hasn't found one of you to be able to talk to."

"She had. It was Sasame. But I think there's a bit more going on here than anyone is letting on." Hayate replied.

Takako smiled sleepily. "Okay. I'm tired. Let's go to sleep. Besides I think Sasame has it taken care of." Then she promptly fell asleep.

Hayate looked at Takako for a moment before following her into sleep.

Sasame gently knocked on the door of the guest bedroom. When he got no answer, Sasame quietly opened the door and walked in then he shut the door behind him. He was concerned that maybe there was transport demons concealing themselves in order to bother Himeno. He sat down at the edge of her bed and watched as she slept. He was going to make sure that she had a good nights rest. A few minutes later Himeno started squirming and shaking her head like trying to shake away a fly that was bothering her. Then her eyes opened wide and she sat straight up and almost banged her head against Sasame's chin. Himeno looked at Sasame with a startled expression for a second trying to figure out if he was in there when she had gone to sleep or not. When she had finally come to the conclusion that in fact she had been alone when she fallen asleep she started to open her mouth to say something but Sasame beat her to it.

"I came in here to make sure that the Princess of Malice hasn't been sending transport demons and to comfort you if you had any bad dreams again." Sasame said.  
Himeno quickly got out from underneath her blankets and crawled over to Sasame to have him hold her. "I don't want to be alone." Himeno said quietly.

"Here, why don't we go to my room? I have a bigger bed to accommodate the both of us." Sasame said, lifting Himeno out of the bed and taking her to his room. He gently laid her down and covered her up and followed after her and pulled her into his arms. He would be her shield tonight. He would be her Knight.


	3. The Move

Chapter Three

The three younger Knights ran into the guest bedroom just to find an empty bed.

"Where did Himeno go?" Mannen asked running back downstairs to Takako who was cooking pancakes for everyone.

"If Himeno isn't in the guest bedroom then I don't know." Takako lied. She didn't want the boys bothering Himeno this morning especially since, after talking to Sasame; Himeno had several nightmares last night, one right after another. Sasame said he had to go to work then he would be back and gave explicit instructions that the boys were not to bother Himeno. That meant all the adults who were at the house, who didn't have to work, had to keep the younger Knights away from Sasame's room until Himeno woke up.

"You do to know where Himeno is at." Mannen yelled, catching Takako in her lie. "Where is she? When did she get here? What's going on?"

"Mannen shut it!" Goh yelled. He finally got tired of Mannen and the other two pestering Takako on Himeno's where abouts. "You are to leave Himeno alone. Is that clear? She needs her rest and if I find out that you guys bothered her you will be mine, got it?!"

Mannen scowled but Hajime and Shin quickly nodded their heads that they got the picture. Goh got up and explained to Takako that he would be late getting home that night for a reason that wasn't work. Takako smiled a knowing smile and said okay. She knew what Goh was up to tonight. Kei was at work right now so that he would be at home on time. And Hayate was at the Awayuki residence helping Himeno's father with his pottery work. That just left the boys and Himeno for her to worry about. That wouldn't be too hard because Takako had called down to a neighbor to see if they could take the boys on a trip with them. The younger Knights were friends with the neighbor's two boys. The neighbor readily agreed. Takako hadn't told them yet though.

"Boys, I have a surprise for you. You guys are going a trip with the Hanajima family. They agreed to take you with them." Takako said.

"Really?!" Shin and Hajime cried.

"Yep. Get your things ready. They're going to be here in 20 minutes."

Mannen, Hajime, and Shin all went running upstairs and threw some stuff together and went running back downstairs. "Ready!" they yelled in unison. Then a car outside honked and the boys left running down the patio steps. "Behave yourselves." Takako yelled after them. 'Finally, the house to myself for a few hours.' Takako thought to herself as she turned around to face some of the chores she had to do. Takako had just gotten out a broom and dustpan when she noticed Himeno at the foot of the staircase.

"What's wrong, Himeno? You should stay in bed." Takako said.

Himeno didn't say anything. She just stood there with tears brimming in her eyes. "Where are Sasame and the others?" Himeno finally asked.

"Sasame, Hayate, Goh and Kei all went to work this morning. Mannen, Hajime and Shin went on a trip with a couple of friends. They just left like two minutes ago. Did they wake you up?" Takako asked in a stern voice, ready to give them a piece of her mind when they got back if that was the case.

"No. They didn't." Himeno replied. Himeno looked like she was on the brink of crying.

"What's wrong, Himeno?" Takako asked again.

"I had another dream." Himeno simply stated.

Takako quickly rushed over to Himeno's side and pulled Himeno into her arms. "It's okay. They are still here. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Sasame said he would get back as soon as he could. He told me to tell you that if you woke up. Do you want some pancakes?" Takako asked trying to get Himeno's mind off of whatever she had dreamt about.

"Sure." Himeno replied.

Takako helped guide Himeno into the kitchen where a huge stack of pancakes sat on a plate with a bottle of syrup standing close by. Takako helped Himeno sit down in a chair and pushed the plate in front of her and gave her a fork. "Eat up. Everyone was in such a hurry that no one really ate any. Plus I hear you have a very big appetite." Takako said with a smile. Himeno smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. She had had another dream in which she killed the Knights with her own two hands. It was scary and it would be something that she couldn't nor would be able to forget. Himeno ate the plate of pancakes and after finishing she sat there for a moment. Takako saw that Himeno was nodding off again which again wasn't normal for Himeno. From what Takako had heard Himeno was definitely a morning person. 'She really isn't getting any sleep. How can we help her with this? This seems like more in her head than anything where else.' Takako thought. "I have an idea, Himeno, if you want to stay awake."

Himeno's head immediately shot up. "That would be wonderful."

Takako came back with a mop and bucket. "Can you help me clean all the wood and linoleum floors in the house?"

"Yes!" then Himeno grabbed the mop and bucket and got to work. She was doing that when Sasame came back to the house. Takako was sitting down on the couch just watching as Himeno went rushing around the house, cleaning.

"What in the world is going on?" Sasame quietly asked Takako. He figured she was behind whatever Himeno was doing.

"I gave her some work in order to stay awake." Takako said.

"What?"

"She looked like she was going to go back to sleep. I know that would have been a good thing but since she had woken up from a nightmare without you guys here she came down to find out where you guys went. I told her and then she had some breakfast. Then I came up with the idea that if she wanted to stay awake to give her some housework. She insisted that she wanted to do it all. So here I sit with nothing to do except watch the monster I created." Takako said with a soft chuckle.

Sasame smiled and started to walk over to Himeno. "Hey."

Himeno went on with her work without stopping. "Hey." Takako left the room to go into the kitchen and covertly do the dishes.

"You should get some rest. How long have you been at this?" Sasame asked.

"I don't know." Himeno quietly replied. "For a while."

"Are you tired?" Sasame asked.

"Yeah."

"Then come on. You need to get some rest."

"But I don't get rest. I get nightmares that don't change and don't stop." Himeno replied furrowing her brow in frustration.

"I'll be there to fight them for you." Sasame said quietly and gently.

Himeno was too tired to really process what he was implying. She nodded her head and took his hand as he led her upstairs to his bedroom.

'I'm glad he has found someone he loves.' Takako thought to herself as she watched them go upstairs. 'And I'm glad Himeno has someone to love her the way she deserves.' Takako went back to finishing the dishes and sat down with new book that Himeno's father had come out with. "Ooo I can't wait to see who wins the heart of Sophie.'

Himeno had finally gone to sleep. Sasame felt it would be okay to leave her there for a few minutes before he needed to get back. He went downstairs to find that Takako was asleep as well. He decided to leave a note for whoever got back first to let them know that if Himeno's parents called to tell them they think it would be better if she stayed with them for the time being. Sasame went back upstairs and laid back down on the bed beside Himeno. Earlier he knew that Himeno was too tired to have caught his meaning. But he had meant it nonetheless. Sasame knew that the nightmares felt real to Himeno. That's why she wanted someone to be there when she woke up; to make sure whatever she dreamt about wasn't real. She probably didn't care who though. The Princess of Malice was trying to weaken Himeno both mentally and physically. She was cheating. She knew that Himeno was way more powerful than she and she was trying to even the odds. All of a sudden Himeno sat straight up from another nightmare. There were tears in her eyes but they didn't fall. "Himeno, are you alright?" Sasame asked even though he knew that it was a stupid question.

"Yeah I'm alright." Himeno semi-lied.

"I have an idea. Are you willing to trust me on this one?" Sasame asked.

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" Himeno asked, throwing out a question of her own.

Sasame smiled and helped Himeno get to her feet. "I want you to go home and pack a few things. Really just clothes but if there is anything else you want go ahead. Just pack light. Then we'll meet in the garden near the wind chimes." Sasame said, pulling Himeno back down the stairs. "Takako call the Awayuki residence. Let them know that we're on our way there and that I need to speak to Himeno's parents right away." Takako had woken up and nodded her head in agreement.

"Why are you guys going again?" Takako asked thinking she had missed something.

"I'll let you guys know in a little bit." Sasame replied leaving the house with Himeno following close behind.

"What's this grand plan of yours? If it includes me I should know about it." Himeno said trying to keep up which was difficult in normal circumstances not counting that Himeno was sleep deprived.

Sasame noticed that Himeno was having a hard time keeping up. He bent down on one knee and motioned for her to climb on top of his back. When Himeno did then Sasame answered her question. "I'll let you know once I get your parents permission. I realize its summer break for you but it's still good to be on your parent's good side." Sasame replied, walking very quickly. Soon they arrived at Himeno's house/mansion. Sasame looked up at Himeno and noticed that she was asleep. Sasame smiled to himself and after a few awkward moments finally got so that she was in his arms instead of his back. He knelt down for a moment because she needed to be woken up so she could gather her stuff. "Himeno, you need to wake up now."

Soon Himeno was awake and looking up into Sasame's violet eyes. Her smile this time came into her eyes. "I'm awake. Are we here?"

"Almost, we're outside the gate. I can't really get in without you." Sasame said.

"Oh, right. Okay." Himeno stood up and went to the gate and opened the door. "There's a door so people who are walking can still get inside without having to open the entire gate. I guess it saves some people a lot of work though I don't really understand it myself." Himeno replied as she walked through. Sasame followed her on to the premise. When they reached the house Himeno went upstairs while Sasame followed a servant to where Mr. and Mrs. Awayuki were.

"Mr. and Mrs. Awayuki, Sasame is here to see you." the servant said, opening the door more for Sasame to walk in when her mistress gave her okay.

"So what did you need to talk to us about, Sasame?" Kaoru asked immediately.

"I was wondering if it would be alright to take Himeno to Leafenia for a few weeks." Sasame said.

Kaoru looked at Sasame for a moment before going on. "Why would you need to?"

"Because I believe she is in danger is she stays here." Sasame replied.

"Do you all believe that?" Natsue asked. "And I thought that you guys took care of the danger."

"We did. But a new one has shown her face and in answer to your first question, yes. We all believe that Himeno is in some sort of danger. I haven't had a chance to talk to them about my theory of what's going on but I soon will. I wanted your permission before I did anything though." Sasame replied.

Natsue and Kaoru looked at each for a moment then turned their attention back to Sasame. "What kind of danger is she in?" Kaoru asked.

"She hasn't been sleeping. She's been having nightmares, from what I understand, every night for over six months. We've been dealing with this enemy for about that long. I strongly believe that the Princess of Malice is directly behind Himeno's nightmares. I think that if we take her to Leafenia she will be safe and can get some rest. The enemy can't reach her there." Sasame replied.

Natsue's hands went to her mouth. Kaoru stared at Sasame for a moment before going on. "If you believe this is for the best then you have my blessing, Sasame."

Sasame nodded his head and quickly said thank you and left the room to go find Himeno. It didn't take long before Sasame found Himeno in the garden by the wind chimes. Himeno stood up and walked over to Sasame. "So…what's going on?" Himeno asked.

"You're going to Leafenia with me." Sasame replied, opening the gate to the other world.

Himeno's eyes were wide with surprise. Sasame took her hand and went through the gate. When they got to the other side Sasame pulled her closer to him and slowly flew them down to the ground below.

"Come with me." was all Sasame said and took her hand and went towards a town.

"Where are we going and where are the other leafe knights?" Himeno asked surprised that there was a town.

"We're going to my house. Everyone else will get here when they can. Just so you know Hayate will probably be first. Do you know why I have brought you here, Himeno?" Sasame replied.

"No, I don't." Himeno said.

"My theory is that the Princess of Malice can't get to you here. You will be able to get some rest and to regain your strength. The Princess is afraid of you. You are more powerful than she and she knows it. She's trying to weaken you and at the moment its working. She doesn't have or I hope she doesn't have a link with you here. So far she hasn't tried to wreak havoc here in Leafenia so you will be protected." Sasame replied as he walked up to the door of a house and open it.

Himeno was completely stunned at what Sasame had said. It made sense in a way and Himeno was totally grateful that Sasame was looking out for her. "Thank you, Sasame." Himeno said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"Sorry to interrupt but why didn't you wait for everyone to come back?" Hayate's voice asked, coming across to Himeno as angry.

"Because I wanted to make sure that the Princess didn't develop a link with Himeno. By the time everyone would have arrived it probably would have been too late. I don't want to see that." Sasame replied turning to face Hayate.

"You should have consulted one of us first though instead of making a decision based off of your opinion." Hayate stated.

"You guys…stop arguing. Hayate, Sasame was trying to help. Let's see if this works or not. Please…I need to get back to being myself. If I don't someone might get hurt because of me. I don't want to see that." Himeno interrupted.

Hayate and Sasame looked at Himeno for a moment before Sasame moved out of the way to let Himeno in. "Go ahead and go on upstairs. The bedroom straight down the hall and to the right should be alright for you." Sasame said as Himeno walked passed him and into the house. Himeno nodded and went upstairs with bag in hand. Hayate walked in and went into the kitchen. "I still think it was a bad idea to bring her here."

"I understand, Hayate, but it's the only option left to us. The Princess is getting more aggressive with Himeno. She is using Himeno's fears against her and there is no way we can help Himeno. Himeno needs rest and if she can get it here then good. If not then we'll have to do something and soon." Sasame said then went upstairs to see if Himeno needed any help unpacking.

When Sasame got upstairs and went down the hall to the room he had directed Himeno to go to he noticed that she was just standing there. "What's wrong, Himeno?" Sasame asked.

"This is your room isn't?" Himeno stated.

"Well…yes. I figured you would be more comfortable in here than in the other bedrooms." Sasame replied.

"I don't want to inconvenience you, Sasame. You have already done so much for me. Are you sure?" Himeno said.

"It's no inconvenience, Himeno. You need to sleep now. Just lay down and everything will be okay." Sasame replied.

Himeno looked over at the king size bed briefly before looking down at her feet. Sasame noticed the vulnerability in her eyes. "What's wrong, Himeno."

"Nothing." Himeno quickly said. "I need to get ready so if you'll excuse me…"

Sasame nodded, not really believing Himeno, and left the room to go back downstairs and talk to Hayate. "So… when is everyone else showing up?" Sasame asked.

"I'm not sure about the younger ones. Takako will wait for them but Kei should get here when they get off work. I guess Goh had other plans made for tonight so he won't get here till late. At least that is what Takako said. So what is the plan, Sasame?" Hayate replied.

"I don't know. That is why I need everyone. What I would like to know is where the Princess of Malice is located. We need to defeat her." Sasame replied.

"I agree but how are we to do that? Our Pretear is almost as useless as we are at the moment." Hayate said.

"That's not true, Hayate, and you know it. She can still prêt and that's the important thing." Sasame said defending Himeno.

"I didn't mean to say it like that but if Himeno can't get it together and get some rest it will be dangerous to put her up against the Princess. She won't be able to focus especially if the Princess decides to use whatever the nightmares have been about against Himeno. That will be very dangerous not only for Himeno but for us too." Hayate replied.

"I know." Sasame said then there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Sasame went to the door and opened it up to see Goh and Kei both on the doorstep. "What are you guys doing here so early?" Sasame asked letting the men in.

"Takako called us to let us know what was going on. So what _is_ going on?" Goh replied.

"Sasame came up with a theory about what is going on with Himeno." Hayate said walking up to everyone.

"Okay…is everything alright? I didn't know anything was seriously wrong." Goh said.

"Well…Himeno has been having nightmares for several months now and they keep getting worse. Don't ask what they are about. I don't know. She won't tell anyone. Which is part of the problem. I figured that the Princess is getting directly involved with Himeno which explains why there are no transport demons around. Hopefully the Princess hasn't developed a link with Himeno yet. That's why I brought Himeno here. If there is no link then Himeno should be able to get some rest which will strengthen her." Sasame replied.

"Okay…I guess that makes sense." Kei and Goh said simultaneously.

Goh and Kei looked at each other for a moment and smiled. Then Goh turned his attention back to Sasame and Hayate. "So…what are we supposed to do now? Just wait it out?" Goh asked.

"I don't really know at this point. It's all speculative. The only thing I can think is that to be there for Himeno if this doesn't work out." Hayate said, walking to the couch and sitting down.


	4. Unexpected Love

Chapter Four

Himeno laid down on the bed and stared up at the foreign ceiling. She really didn't want to go to sleep but if she didn't try then it wouldn't be of any help to Sasame to figure out if there was a link between her and the Princess. She could hear talking going on downstairs. 'Goh and Kei must be here.' Himeno thought to herself. 'I kind of wish Takako was here right now. I really want to tell her. She would be able to help me.' Suddenly Himeno could hear footsteps coming down the hall. She quickly shut her eyes and rolled over so that she wasn't facing the door. It was weird to be in Sasame's bedroom and it would definitely be more awkward if he was in here. 'Why didn't I have a problem with it last night though?' Himeno asked herself. She then heard the door knob rattle a little bit before the door opened then shut. Himeno heard the footsteps come closer to the bed and then a weight that made it where she slightly rolled towards the impression of where the person was sitting. Himeno felt an arm go around her, resting it on the other side of her. Himeno could smell the lilac scent that was only Sasame's. It made her heart flutter. 'What are these feelings?' Himeno asked herself as she tried to give off the pretence that she was asleep.

"You realize I can tell that you're not asleep." Sasame said with a smile in his voice.

Himeno opened her eyes and turned around to lie on her back and face Sasame. "I thought I was doing a fantastic job of it." Himeno replied with a smile of her own. She then moved over so there was enough room for Sasame to join her. Thankfully there were no lights anywhere because if there had been, Sasame would have been able to see that Himeno was beet red. Sasame climbed under the covers and pulled Himeno into him.

"Go to sleep. It will be alright. I'm here." Sasame said.

All of a sudden Himeno's eyes welled up with tears. Sasame was being so sweet. But she needed someone to talk to right then and Sasame happened to be there. "Is it alright if we talk, Sasame?" Himeno asked hesitantly.

Sasame, surprised at the hesitancy in Himeno's voice, immediately answered. "Of course, you know you don't even need to ask. What did you want to talk about?"

"The nightmares," Himeno said as the tears she had been holding back started to fall down.

Sasame felt as the teardrops landed on his arm. He pulled Himeno closer to him and replied. "I'm listening."

"Um…for the past several months they've actually been about either my mom or the Leafe Knights." Himeno said. Sasame stayed silent, giving Himeno some time to continue on her own. "They all involve me killing everyone or it is implied that I have killed everyone." At that Himeno stopped talking and was fully crying into Sasame's chest.

Sasame looked down at Himeno. 'So…it's still related to her original fear but magnified.' Sasame thought to himself. "Everything will be alright. You're not going to hurt anyone. How can I help you fight this?" Sasame asked, so badly wanting to help Himeno, so badly wanting to be there for her.

"I don't know." Himeno said in between sobs.

Sasame pulled her even closer to him and thought for a moment. "You've had these kinds of nightmares for this long?" Sasame asked, now growing angry with the Princess of Malice. However Himeno took the anger that was boiling up in Sasame as directed at her.

"I'm sorry." Himeno said trying to get out of Sasame's grasp.

Immediately Sasame regretted for how he had said what he had. "Himeno, I'm not angry with you. This isn't your fault and I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone. I'm angry that the Princess is using you like this." Sasame replied.

Himeno stopped her struggling and calmed down. She felt so tired and Sasame was so warm. Without responding to Sasame, Himeno fell asleep. Sasame looked down at her face and saw this. 'Good. She's asleep. Now let's see if the nightmares still persist.' Sasame thought to himself. He kept a hold of her and for several hours there was nothing. Himeno was calmly laying there until she started stirring like she was in a middle of a dream. At this point Sasame woke up because of the movement and the slight noise that Himeno was making. He could tell that it looked like she was having another nightmare. Sasame tried shaking her awake but it didn't work. Himeno stayed asleep.

"Himeno, wake up." Sasame, whispered into her ear. All of a sudden, Himeno eyes opened and she started crying again. Sasame immediately pulled her into him and held her. "It's alright, Himeno. We're still here. I'm still here."

Himeno looked up into Sasame's eyes and just held the gaze. It was almost like she was trying to memorize his face. "There's a link, isn't there?" Himeno asked sounding defeated.

"It looks like it." Sasame replied quietly.

"I heard you while I was in there though." Himeno said as she calmed down.

"Really, is that why you woke up?" Sasame asked, plan already formulating in his mind.

"I think so. It was before anything really was happening…though it started out the same. I had this choking feeling and I couldn't breathe then I heard your voice. It took me a bit before I could get out." Himeno said.

Sasame, all of a sudden, kissed her forehead. "This actually gives us something to try and see if you can get some rest. Since it took the Princess a while to find you or so it seems, we can try to wake you up once it seems like you in a dream state." Sasame said. Himeno looked up at Sasame, slightly stunned that he had kissed her. Himeno had heard what Sasame said but her mind was focused on his lips that continued to move while he talked. It suddenly hit her, what he had meant by some of his comments, that there was a deeper meaning than what she had originally taken them as. Himeno tilted her head up and stretched to have her lips meet his. Sasame's eyes widened as Himeno kissed him but then he relaxed, closed his eyes and kissed her back. He then broke the kiss off, more because he knew that they needed to break for air. He stared down into Himeno's face and saw something that he didn't know was there. He didn't even know that he possessed these feelings until a few days before when all he wanted to do was take Himeno and protect her from the world. Himeno broke then broke the silence.

"What time is it?" Himeno asked.

"It is almost 3 in the morning." Sasame answered. "Why?"

"I was just curious, that was all." Himeno replied, quickly turning so that she was laying on her back.

Sasame regarded Himeno for a moment. "What's on your mind?" Sasame asked gently.

"Oh nothing," Himeno replied, now embarrassed turned her face from his.

Sasame gently took her chin in his hand and turned her so she would face him. "What?"

Himeno looked into his gentle, questioning violet eyes and she smiled. "My only thought was that it must be uncomfortable…" Himeno stopped out of embarrassment.

Sasame thought for a moment then it dawned on him what she was talking about. "Really? I'm okay." Sasame replied. "Unless there is something you wanted?"

Himeno shook her head. "No…I don't want anything."

Sasame smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about me. Why don't you get some more rest. I'll be right here to wake you up." Sasame said.

"Yeah," Himeno said with just enough disappointment in her voice that Sasame picked up on it.

He moved so that his face was above hers and bent down to kiss her on her lips. This time there it was more passionate than the first. Himeno wrapped her arms around Sasame's neck and he took her into his arms and lifted her up a little so that they were sitting, Himeno on Sasame's lap. They both came up for air and looked into each other's eyes. Neither one had any idea as to what had changed between them or exactly when it had but it had and neither of them regretted it. Sasame brought her into another hug and they sat there until Himeno finally went back to sleep. 'We're definitely going to have to talk about this when we get a chance.' Sasame thought as he laid Himeno back down on the bed. He decided that she would probably be okay for a few minutes if he went and got something to drink. So Sasame left the bedroom and went downstairs. He knew that the younger boys and Takako had arrived several hours ago…soon after he had gone upstairs. The kids were asleep in a bedroom upstairs as was Takako or so Sasame thought. When he went into the kitchen Sasame noticed that Takako and Hayate were up and sitting at the table.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Sasame asked.

"We were just talking. What are you doing up? Is Himeno okay?" Takako asked.

"Yeah…she's okay. There's a link." Sasame said. "Though it took several hours before she started to have a nightmare. I was able to wake her up."

"That's good. Sounds like you might have a plan then." Takako said, looking to Hayate.

"Yeah, though I don't know how long it will work. I'm hoping that it will give us enough time to find the Princess of Malice and take her out." Sasame replied.

"So…what's going on?" Hayate asked, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Takako asked.

"I'm just curious as to what is going on with you, Sasame. I mean…I know you've always been different where Himeno is concerned but this is even more different than just listening to her. What's going on?" Hayate asked, not out of jealousy but out of genuine curiosity.

"I don't know. I would rather this is kept between the three of us. I don't know where things changed or when but things have definitely changed." Sasame replied.

Takako and Hayate's eyes widened at the fact that Sasame had just admitted that he thought there was something between him and Himeno. "That's great!" Takako replied as she was the first to find her voice.

"Himeno and I haven't really talked about it yet. She's gone back to sleep. I was just coming down here to get some tea" Sasame said going over to the stove, noticing that there was already hot water ready. He got out a mug and tea and put the hot water into the mug and let it seep. "She told me what the nightmares were about though."

"Really, so she opened up to you?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah though I think there is more to the dreams but she did tell me a little about them. It's basically surrounded around her fear of not being able to protect everyone." Sasame said, looking up to Takako and Hayate.

"How is that manifesting in her dreams?" Takako asked.

"From what she said it looks like they are manifesting to where it's either implied or she has, killed everyone." Sasame said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Who is everyone?" Takako asked.

"The Leafe Knights and I believe she said her mother was in there too a few times." Sasame replied.

Takako and Hayate nodded their heads. Hayate had figured it was something like this but it was still hard to go through especially if Himeno had been going through these nightmares for over six months.

"I had better go back before she wakes up." Sasame replied walking towards the stairs with his tea. He went back to his bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp and set his tea down on the table and lay down beside Himeno. He sat up enough so he could read a book. For the rest of the night Himeno experienced no more nightmares. Sasame gave a sigh of relieve when the sun finally rose and the birds were singing. There came a light knock on the door and Sasame got up to answer it.

"Hey, um would you like some breakfast?" Takako asked.

"Actually that would be great." Sasame replied.

"Is Himeno awake yet?"

"No, not yet. I think I will wait to wake her for another few hours or as long as the Princess of Malice leaves her alone." Sasame said.

"Then I will bring breakfast up to you both." Takako replied quietly and then walked away.

Sasame smiled and went back to the bed and noticed a pair of eyes staring at him. "Oh, good morning, how are you feeling?" Sasame asked.

"A lot better, actually." Himeno replied with a yawn and a stretch.  
"Well, that's good. Breakfast will be brought up soon." Sasame said.

"Yeah, I heard." Himeno said with a giggle.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the radio station today. There is something I would like to talk to you about after I get done with work." Sasame stated.

"Okay. That sounds like fun." Himeno replied and sat up.

Sasame smiled and went to sit back down on the bed beside Himeno. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yep, I'm positive!" Himeno said in a happy tone. "So…when are you planning on leaving?"

"Not for a little while. Why?" Sasame asked.

"I was just curious." Himeno quickly replied.

Sasame laughed. "Okay. I have a few errands to run here. So when I get back we can go back to your world." Sasame said.

Takako at that point came with breakfast. She stayed to talk with Himeno a bit then left to go take care of the children who could be heard all the way up in Sasame's room. Himeno laughed and started eating. Sasame ate too and was glad that Himeno was more like herself that morning. Soon he finished and took their dishes downstairs and left Himeno with explicit instructions to not get up unless she absolutely needed to. He told Takako what he had planned for the day and what he had told Himeno and asked that Takako would keep an eye out for Himeno. Takako agreed and Sasame left to run the few errands he had. During that time Himeno had gone back to sleep. Her body was trying to catch up on six months worth of lost sleep. It wasn't too long though until the Princess of Malice connected back with Himeno, pulling her into a world of torment and agony. Himeno writhed in the bed while the dark princess tortured and manipulated her mind. Himeno tried to fight the thoughts and the images that were in her mind but she couldn't. The dark princess gave a small evil laugh, "You can't beat me Pretear. You shall pay for denying and defying me." This was going on all the while Takako and the others went about their daily lives. A couple hours later Sasame came home and saw that everyone had gone somewhere else. Takako left a note saying that she had an emergency that she had to run and take care of. Sasame assumed that it was one of the boys in school. But this meant that Himeno had been here alone. When he went upstairs Sasame could hear some commotion going on in his room. He ran down the hall and opened the door and saw Himeno writhing almost like she was in pain. Sasame ran to the bed and started shaking Himeno.

"Himeno, wake up! Himeno, I'm here now. Wake up!" Sasame shouted. All of a sudden there were bodies next to him helping him. He looked and saw that Takako, Hayate and Mannen were there. Finally Himeno stopped moving and her breathing slowed down as well. Then her eyes slowly opened. The first face she focused on was Sasame's, and then she saw that Hayate, Takako and Mannen were there as well. Takako quickly pulled Mannen out of the room, making an excuse that she needed to talk to him about what had happened at school. Hayate backed off but he didn't leave the room. "What happened, Himeno? You need to tell us what happened in the dream." Sasame said.

Himeno looked up at Sasame and spoke, "It wasn't exactly a dream this time. I mean it was but it wasn't too." Himeno replied.

"That didn't answer the question, Himeno." Hayate said, wanting to make sure she answered fully.

"She was attacking me. It wasn't like before. She was physically attacking me." Himeno replied.

Sasame frowned and looked up at Hayate for a moment before looking back at Himeno. "So…this was a type of punishment or something?" Sasame asked.

"Yeah, it was." Himeno said, focusing her eyes up to the ceiling.

"When did this "dream" start?" Hayate asked.

"It must have been about half an hour after Sasame left." Himeno replied quietly, directing the answer to Hayate.

Sasame looked back at Hayate then back down at Himeno, who still wasn't looking at him. "Why don't you get up and get dressed and we can go to the radio station." Sasame said getting up from the bed and walking out into the hall. Hayate followed after him, making sure that Himeno had gotten up and went downstairs behind Sasame.

"What are you doing now? What are we going to do? It seems that the Princess is getting stronger each and every time she pursues Himeno." Hayate asked.

"So it seems. We need to find her as soon as possible, while Himeno gathers up her strength. As for today it's just to get her mind off of the current situation." Sasame replied.

Hayate raised an eyebrow but didn't say more as Takako and Mannen walked in. "What's going on with Himeno?" Mannen asked or more like demanded to know.

"Mannen, right now it would be best if you stayed out of it. There is nothing you can do at the moment." Hayate quickly replied.

"Well Sasame is guarding Himeno, isn't he? I want to help." Manned said, getting frustrated at not being treated like an adult.

Sasame bent down on a knee to look Mannen in the eyes. "Hayate is correct; there isn't anything that anyone can do to help Himeno right now. When the time is correct, you will be able to help. But for now, just try to be yourself with Himeno. Alright?" Sasame said, then stood up as Himeno came into the living room. Himeno looked up at him and gave a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sasame smiled down at her. Mannen was about to say something because he notice the looks going on around him but Hayate quickly put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Are you ready to go?" Sasame asked of Himeno.

Mannen got away from Hayate and said, "I want to go with you guys."

"Mannen, we still need to talk." Takako said sternly. "You aren't going anywhere except for you duties for the next month."

Himeno laughed at what was going on and replied looking up at Sasame. "Yes, I'm ready."

Sasame smiled and went to open the door for the both of them. Takako and Hayate looked at each other and smiled as the two left the house. Hayate then turned around to look down at Mannen with a look that showed his lack of amusement. "Now, what happened?"


	5. The Princess

Chapter Five

As Sasame and Himeno arrived on the Awayuki grounds Sasame gently took Himeno by the hand and they went on their way into town. The first stop that the made was to the radio station that Sasame was the personality for. As he read through the postcards and recorded the show, Himeno thought on the night before. Something had changed between Sasame and her. She didn't know what to even think. Himeno wanted it but it was something new, especially in showing their affections. She and Hayate never quite could get there. He would always stumble over what he was trying to say and Himeno was never sure if he loved her or not because he could never get the words out and say it. Sasame was different. He openly shared through his actions that he loved her. Himeno was so deep in her thoughts that when a hand grabbed at hers and a face came into her vision, she was so surprised that she jumped two feet into the air.

"Did I scare you?" Sasame asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" Himeno replied. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I am. Was there anything you needed to do today?" Sasame asked, holding Himeno's eyes with his own.

"No…well other than stay awake but no, I have nothing to do today." Himeno replied staring into Sasame's violet eyes.

Sasame laughed but Himeno noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. "So, what is your plan?" Himeno asked, trying to keep the mood light.

Sasame smiled. "It's a secret." Sasame replied with a wink. At that Sasame placed his hand on her back and guided Himeno out of the radio station. Once they got outside, Sasame took Himeno by the hand they walked down the street, going nowhere in particular or so Himeno thought. Sasame had a park in mind. It would be quiet and they could be alone for a moment. He needed both so that they could talk about what was going on both with the dark princess and with their relationship. As they walked along, they talked of different, trivial things more because Sasame wanted to keep this walk light. When they had entered the park Himeno became quiet and looked around at the surrounding area as they walked on the path. When an empty bench came along, Sasame guided them so that they could sit down and talk. The bench overlooked a small lake. There were trees that kept it shaded from the warm summer sun. When they had sat down, Sasame placed his arm around Himeno so that he could sit close to her. Himeno looked across at the lake trying to keep a straight face. She didn't exactly enjoy being stared at and she didn't exactly enjoy the silence either but she had no idea what else she could talk about. She had exhausted all of the subjects she knew of, all of the ones she really wanted to talk about. She knew what they were going to talk about and she didn't really want to avoid it but she wasn't jumping for joy at the prospect of talking about the Princess of Malice either. So she decided to start on a different topic that she knew they were going to talk about at some point.

"So, what is going on? I mean with last night and the nights before." Himeno asked.

Sasame raised his eyebrows at the sudden question. "Well, that is something we need to figure out or if it is a good idea right now." Sasame replied carefully. He didn't want to hurt Himeno but he also had her best interest at heart.

Himeno finally turned to face him. "What do you mean?" Himeno asked, trying to keep the hurt she was starting to feel out of her voice but Sasame heard it nonetheless.

"I was just saying that there is the option of waiting until we take out the Princess of Malice, Ikari. I'm just thinking about your focus." Sasame replied, and then stopped as he realized he was digging himself a hole.

"I understand." Himeno simply replied, returning her gaze out to the lake and sitting back so that her back touched the bench. "However, my focus isn't going to be any better, even if we do nothing until we defeat her. Unless I can get away from these nightmares, which is now unlikely, I'm going to be tired but it won't affect my focus and determination to fight."

Sasame smiled at the stern tone in Himeno's voice. It was so like her to be strong. "Himeno, its okay to not be strong. It's okay to need rest. It's okay to be taken care of instead of taking care of everyone else." Sasame said, leaning down so he could look into her face. In doing so he saw the tears well up in Himeno's eyes. Sasame immediately took her in his arms and held her.

"I need to be strong though. If I'm not everyone will get hurt, or worse." Himeno replied.

Sasame slowly stroked Himeno's hair and allowed her time to pull herself together. "You don't need to protect _us_. We're here to protect _you_." Sasame said gently.

Himeno sighed. She wasn't going to change her mind very quickly but Sasame did have a point. All of a sudden there was a sickening feeling in her gut, like what she felt when…"Demon larva." Himeno said. She then stood up looking around her, trying to find it. Sasame stood up beside her also looking. Then there was a huge crashing sound behind them from the trash can. They turned to see a demon larva that had grown into maturity. Sasame quickly pulled Himeno to himself and flew out of the way. As the other knights showed up, Himeno and Sasame preted. Shin put up a containment field and the battle commenced. Himeno noticed that something was different. She couldn't easily find the core in this demon larva. _What's wrong Himeno? _Sasame asked. "I don't know. I can't see the core." Himeno replied as she flew around. Finally she found what she thought was the core and attacked it. Thankfully it was and the demon was destroyed. The containment field came down and Himeno and Sasame unpreted. The younger knights cheered and carried on while taking Himeno by the hand and started to walk away. Himeno smiled and walked along with them. The four older knights watched as they walked off. Sasame was concerned with what Himeno had said.

"What happened? That took longer than it should have." Hayate asked.

"You're right. I don't know what exactly happened. The Princess of Malice might have found a way to conceal the core in the demon larvae. Himeno was having a hard time finding it." Sasame replied.

"Or it could be that she is too tired and her powers are too weak to see the core." Kei said.

"I don't that is it. She's been having these dreams for a while now and has been doing fine. I agree with Sasame's theory." Hayate said as they started to follow Himeno and the three younger knights.

"So, do we have a plan in how to help Himeno?" Goh asked having been told earlier what had happened.

"Yes and no." Hayate replied for Sasame as the latter was deep in thought and hadn't heard the question.

The fact that Himeno hadn't been able to easily find the core posed a problem, especially if the dark princess was strong enough to find a way to conceal the core from them. Then there was the conversation they had before the demon larva showed up. He loved Himeno but he just wasn't sure if he wanted to be a distraction to her.

"Earth to Sasame, come in Sasame. Are you in there?" Goh asked, waving his hand in front of Sasame's face.

Sasame raised his eyes to meet Goh's. "What?"

"Do you want to go and get something to eat? The kids are hungry and I have to admit that I am too now." Goh replied.

Sasame looked around him and the others were farther ahead, still walking and having a good time. "Sure." Sasame replied.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little distracted." Goh asked.

"I'm just thinking about the new situation." Sasame said, both referring to the demon larva and what was going on with Himeno and his relationship.

"Oh, okay." Goh replied catching the double meaning. "Well, don't worry about it. Himeno is strong and can handle anything." With that Goh winked and pulled on Sasame's arm. "Come on. I'm sure Himeno is trying to figure out where you're at."

Sasame blushed a little bit at being figured out but followed after Goh. Goh was correct of course. Himeno was strong. Just look at where she was at before to where she was at now. She had become a very strong Pretear and was even stronger as a person. 'I shouldn't worry so much.' Sasame thought to himself. As he neared the group of knights, Sasame could hear Himeno's laughter. For some reason, Sasame couldn't remember the last time she had fully laughed and he wanted to be able to keep her laughing. It certainly lifted up his spirits when she laughed. As he watched Himeno with the kids, Sasame could tell that she was trying for everyone. How do you tell someone who is supposed to help protect the world that it's okay to be protected too. Sasame had no answer to that question. He knew that the way Himeno thought made her the Pretear she was but it was hard to watch her self-torture herself. They got to the restaurant and take out then went to a secluded area and opened the gate to Leafenia and they went home. Himeno and Sasame were the last to go through and again, Sasame got a hold of Himeno and gently placed her back on the ground Before Himeno and Sasame had arrived, the group had decided that it would be best if everyone went home. So Goh, Kei and the three younger ones had left, leaving Hayate waiting to give them what they had ordered. Sasame and Himeno thanked him and watched as he walked away. They stood there for a moment longer in an almost awkward silence when Himeno spoke up.

"Why don't we get this to your place before the food gets cold?" Himeno said, pointing at the food.

Sasame agreed and they went on their way. Soon they arrived to Sasame's home and they both walked in. Sasame took the food and set it down on the kitchen counter and went back out to the living room where Himeno was standing. Himeno stood there for a moment before speaking up.

"I probably should go home and get some rest." Himeno said quietly.

"No, remember, we decided to have you stay here in Leafenia." Sasame replied.

"That was only to see if there is a link and since there is, it doesn't matter anymore where I am. I should just go home." Himeno said, turning and opening the door.

Sasame was immediately by her side closing the door. "The Princess of Malice is attacking you now. This is different than just having horrible nightmares. You should stay. There is plenty of room." Sasame said, concern showing in his eyes as he stared down at Himeno.

Himeno sighed but didn't take her hand off the door knob. "Sasame, I think it would be best if I went home." Himeno replied, tears welling up in her eyes. Then in a fit of anger Himeno pushed Sasame away from the door and ran out. Sasame was so surprised that he didn't know what was going on until Himeno had already left Leafenia. Sasame stood up and brushed himself off. He wanted to chase after her but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea at this point. Suddenly someone was walking up to him. At first Sasame couldn't tell who it was then he could pick out that it was Hayate. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Sasame said.

"Yeah, I did. I just decided to come and see how things were going. Actually Takako was curious." Hayate said. Then Takako's face came out from behind the Wind Knight. "What happened?" Takako asked.

"She's gone home." Sasame said, looking behind the couple where Himeno had been just moments before.

"Why aren't you going after her?" Takako asked accusingly.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Sasame replied, bringing his attention back to Takako.

"Go after you idiot!" Both Hayate and Takako yelled. "She needs you. Even if she won't admit it" Takako finished.

It was almost ironic to Sasame that Hayate was instructing him on what he should do whereas almost a year before that was what Sasame was doing for Hayate. "I don't think that's the problem." Sasame said. "That is why it is not an easy decision."

Takako gave Sasame a skeptical look while Hayate thought. "You should at least make sure she is alright." Takako said.

Sasame sighed and went outside. He knew Takako was right. He shouldn't leave Himeno thinking he meant something different. He opened the gateway and walked into the Awayuki garden. He listened to the night for a moment before walking towards the house. As he was walking along, something caught his eye. He looked to his right and saw Himeno sitting on a stone bench under the moonlight. Sasame stopped and just silently watched her as she looked up at the moon. Finally, silently, Sasame walked over and sat down beside her. Himeno didn't jump at his presence nor did it seem like she even noticed when he sat down.

"Himeno?" Sasame said, hoping to get her attention.

"What are you doing here?" Himeno asked, closing her eyes.

"I didn't want to leave you alone. I didn't want you to be alone." Sasame replied.

"I'm fine." Himeno said, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"What is wrong, Himeno?" Sasame asked.

"Nothing, I just got distracted. I'm going inside now. Have a good night, Sasame." Himeno replied, standing up and started to walk away.  
Sasame immediately stood up and gently place his hand on her arm to stop her from going. "Himeno, I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression in the park today. I…I love you, Himeno." Sasame said bearing his heart for Himeno.

Himeno stopped but didn't turn around. Sasame gently turned her so she was facing him and spoke. "Today I was an idiot for not saying it earlier. Instead I voiced my concern and I'm sorry for that."

Himeno looked up at Sasame and as he gazed down at her, Sasame noticed that tears were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain. Please will you come back with me?" Sasame asked, pulling Himeno into a hug.

"Yes, I will." Himeno finally said.

Sasame picked up Himeno as it looked like she was going to fall over because of sheer exhaustion and they went back to his home. As he entered his home, Sasame took Himeno up to his bedroom, sat down with her still in his arms and took the blankets and covered himself and Himeno as she had fallen asleep along the way. Sasame soon followed her, and fell asleep. It wasn't too long afterwards, when a figured entered into the room and looked down at the occupants. 'Oh, good, the Knight and the Pretear, together.' thought the individual. And just as soon as the person had appeared they disappeared. Sasame woke up a second later and looked around at the surroundings then down at the girl in his arms. It was time. He waited for another few minutes. Then he quickly got up and went downstairs. Takako and Hayate were still there. They decided to stay just to make sure everything was alright.

"The Princess of Malice has physically visited us." Sasame said quickly.

"Is there a way to follow her?" Takako asked.

"I don't know. We need to try. Hayate and I will go. Takako, I need you to stay here with Himeno in case she starts to have a nightmare, you will need to wake her up." Sasame said while Hayate stood up from the couch. Then they were gone. Takako made her way up to Sasame's bedroom and went in. She could see that Himeno was peacefully sleeping. Takako went over and laid down next to Himeno and pulled her closer to her.


End file.
